Moving On
by whitlockhale1843
Summary: Bella and the Cullens have been in Forks too long. They have to leave. Bella spends time remembering why she loves Forks. One-Shot for now. Usual pairings.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

I looked down at my beautiful daughter sleeping in my arms. I couldn't believe she existed. She was the reason Edward and I existed, I was sure of that. So I could conceive and give birth to an angel.

I was lost once again in my thoughts of Reneesme. I couldn't get over her. It was still like a dream. A dream that shouldn't be real, but was.

"Bella!" I heard Carlisle call for me. I laid Reneesme in her bed, and ran full speed towards the Cullen's house. Reneesme would be sleeping for another few hours at least, and I wouldn't be long. I arrived at the front door, and walked in. The whole family was sitting in the living room, watching and waiting for me.

"What's up guys?" I asked. Every one of them had expressions on their face like they didn't know how to tell me something.

"Bella, love," Edward said, standing up and wrapping his arms around me. "I'm not sure how I'm going to put this, but, we need to leave. We've been here for far too long, and Carlisle can hardly pass for twenty-five. He's already claiming to be thirty-three, and people are starting to get suspicious. We've talked about it, and we just have to leave. I'm sorry."

I stared deep into his eyes. They were filled with love, understanding, and worry. "I understand. But, can I at least say bye to Charlie? When are we leaving? And where are we going?"

"Of course you can! Do you really think we'd do that? Just leave without letting you say goodbye? What kind of family would we be if we did that? Well, we were thinking of Brookings, Oregon. And we can leave whenever you are ready." Alice said.

"Okay, well, I'll go over to Charlie's today, once Reneesme wakes up. And say goodbye. If I can get all our stuff packed I guess we can leave tomorrow." I said, my face dropping a little.

"Bella," Carlisle came over to me, "I truly am sorry. Esme and I have come to consider this our home as well. We've all been through a lot together here. And it pains us all to leave. But, that's the price of living forever."

"Yeah, I know, I'm just still a little sad." I sighed "well, I guess Edward and I can go start packing." Edward nodded his head and we started running.

We got everything packed before Reneesme even woke up. The longest room it took to empty was –no surprise- our closet. Alice came home nearly every day with bags upon bags of clothes. Insane little pixie. When Reneesme finaly did wake up, I told her we were going to visit Charlie. She rubbed her eyes and nodded. I icked her up, and ran to our car.

I had taking a liking to Edwards Volvo over my Ferrari. I loved driving fast, but the Volvo seemed nicer to me. The drive lasted three minutes, and when I finally came back down to Earth, Charlie was opening the front door with a huge smile on his face.

"Bella! Hey! How are you? I've missed you so much! Here, let me hold Nessie for a bit. Come on in and sit down." I handed him Reneesme and sat on the familiar sofa that contained so many memories. I felt dry sobs rack my body at the memory of my eighteenth birthday. When Edward and I sat on this very couch and watched Romeo and Juliet.

"Bella? What's wrong honey? Are you okay?"

"Yes dad. But, the thing is, we're leaving. We're moving to Oregon. Tomorrow. I just found out today. I wanted to come say goodbye. I'm sorry Dad."

"Oh." He whispered. I heard him anyway. "Well, gee, I'm sure gonna miss ya Bells, but, you'll come back to visit right?"

"Of course Charl- I mean Dad! I don't think I could keep Reneesme away from you if I wanted to! You know how much she adores you."

"Good." He exhaled and relaxed his shoulders.

I spent the rest of the day just spending time with Charlie, and refreshing all the memories I'd had in this house. They seemed forever ago. I vowed to never forget them. I walked around the house. Taking in everything. The sight, arrangement, smell, anything I could think of. I saved my room for last, knowing that, that would be the hardest. Everything looked the same as I had left it. Blue walls, yellowed lace curtains, bag of toiletries, dinosaur computer on the desk.

I looked at the alarm clock, and noticed it was already 10:00. I ran downstairs, said goodbye to Charlie, grabbed Nessie, and left.

When I got home, the dry sobs attacked me again. Tearing through my body with no mercy. I leaned my forehead against the steering wheel, and cried. Edward came out and opened my door. He hugged me close to him and I buried my face in his chest.

"Would you like to go to our meadow, love?" Edward asked, "I know it will bring back memories, but would you like to see it one last time?"

"Reneesme….."

"Rosalie and Alice will watch her."

"Okay, then let's go." We ran all the way there. I remembered when I first experienced vampire speed, on Edwards back. How that feeling seemed dizzying and way to fast. Now it cleared my mind and wasn't fast enough. Oh, how the tables have turned. We sat in the center of the meadow, laying in the grass, staring into each other's eyes. He had that same look on his face that he had that same look on his face that he had nine years ago, when we first came to the meadow. The scene replayed in my head.

"_You already know how I feel, of course," I said. "I'm here… which roughly translated, means I would rather die that stay away from you." I frowned. "I'm an idiot."_

"_You _are _an idiot." he agreed with a laugh. Our eyes met, and I laughed, too. We laughed together at the idiocy and sheer impossibility of such a moment._

"_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…," he murmured. I looked away hiding my eyes as I thrilled to the word._

"_What a stupid lamb," I sighed._

"_What a sick, masochistic lion." He stared into the shadowy forest for a long moment, and I wondered where his thoughts had taken him._

Edwards velvet voice brought me out of my daydream. "What are you thinking about, love?"

"I was just thinking about the day you brought me here for the first time. And how that's one of my favorite memories."

"Ah. And so the lion fell in love with the lamb. I still remember that day. I showed you how I sparkled. Showed you the monster that I was, and you still loved me."

"Edward, I never thought you were a monster. And even before that day I still wanted to spend eternity with you. Wherever it may take us, James, Victoria, the Volturi, everything we've been through, Edward. I would relive every single moment. There were times when I was in pain, times when I was scared out of my mind. But I would go through every single instance ten more times if I still got to spend eternity with you."

"And you do now, although I wish I could have been a human, if that were the case, then you wouldn't have gone through so much."

"But I love you anyways, Edward. Eternity is the only thing I wanted. Eternity with you."

"Eternity." He agreed.

**Okay, so how was that? I got bored and that's what happens when I get bored. So, review, cuz it's good for you. : )**

**~Hannah~**


End file.
